


Riconoscere una bugia

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tenete molto a questo servo, non è vero?"<br/>"No, mia Signora, è solo un semplice servitore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riconoscere una bugia

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientato durante l'episodio 4x05 ("Figlio di suo padre")  
> Partecipa all’ “International Fanwork Day 2015”

\- La regina Annis shippa Merthur -

 

**Riconoscere una bugia**

_Ambientato durante l'episodio 4x05 ("Figlio di suo padre")_

_Partecipa all’ “International Fanwork Day 2015”_

 

 

"È già il secondo favore che mi chiedi, Arthur Pendragon." constatò la regina Annis, scrutando prima il Re in piedi di fronte a lei e poi il servitore in ginocchio.

"Vi prego, non lasciate che altro sangue venga versato."

Le era sembrata una proposta ragionevole anche prima, eppure ora era perorata con molto più sentimento.

"Tenete molto a questo servo, non è vero?"

"No, mia Signora, è solo un semplice servitore." rispose Arthur, cercando di non rendere Merlin un ostaggio ancora più appetibile.

Annis riconobbe la bugia ancora prima che il Re finisse di dirla.

"Portatevi via il vostro servo. Domani annuncerete il vostro campione."

Se Arthur voleva rovinare Camelot invaghendosi di un servo, non sarebbe certo stata lei a fermarlo.


End file.
